fossils_archeologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Diplocaulus
Diplocaulus ('dip-low-cawl-us', meaning "Double Caul", nicknamed 'Horseshoe' or 'Boomerang Head') is a small piscivorous prehistoric creature known from the Late Carboniferous to Late Permian of Africa and America, which were added in the 8.0.2 Build of the mod. It is known for the two bony crests along the back of the head, giving the skull a boomerang shape. Diplocaulus are aquatic, territorial and hostile to their neighbors, and diurnal, meaning they are active during the day and sleep at night. It and the Crassigyrinus are the only two tetrapod amphibians in the mod. Diplocaulus are beige in color, with 2 darker brown stripes running from the eyes down the back, with teel on the tail, in speckles across the body, and on the ends of its iconic crests. Both males and females are identical, both growing to about 1 block long. The only difference between adults and babies are size, with babies being 0.4 blocks long and reaching adulthood in a few days. They can be given essence of chicken to grow faster, at the cost of hunger. Like most every other animal in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world, and must be created by the player with a culture vat. As amphibians, they hatch instantly from spawn that need to be placed in water. Diplocaulus, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it neutral. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. A fossil version of the Diplocaulus can be created by right-clicking a bio-fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a prehistoric creature with a small chance of it being a Diplocaulus. BEHAVIOR Diplocaulus are fast-moving territorial amphibians that live in water. Although they are intended to be fully aquatic, they can survive on land, albeit they cannot move. Diplocaulus usually only attack you if provoked, but they will attack many other creatures on sight. Although a single Diplocaulus will likely die to most other animals when it defends its territory in this way, Diplocaulus attack in groups, and an intruder will have to face a swarm of all the Diplocaulus in the area. They eat exclusively fish, which may mean the player will have to feed them fish by hand. They are predated by nearly every other aquatic animal, with the exception of the passive fish, and henodus Diplocaulus will interact with the bubble blower, and will chase toy balls, bringing up their mood significantly. They cannot however interact with scratching posts or tethered logs. Adult Diplocaulus can breed and lay eggs every five minutes if there is a male and female present. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING Diplocaulus will automatically be tamed when hatched from spawn, as long as you are within 6 blocks of it hatching. If you fail to do this, they can be tamed from feeding (which raises their mood), or with a whip, although this will lower their mood. Tamed Diplocaulus can be ordered with a stick/ FEEDING Diplocaulus is a piscivore, meaning it will only eat fish. Fish is the only thing the player can hand-feed to a diplocaulus. When eating from a feeder, though, they will not be able to distinguish meat from fish, and will eat it. PHOTO GALLERY Diplocaulus.png|A Diplocaulus 2019-07-08_16.11.09.png|Three Diplocaulus in a pond 2019-07-08_16.08.18.png|Two Diplocaulus stuck on the shore 2019-07-08_16.11.26.png|A friend has found them in their predicament 2019-07-08_16.15.23.png|Diplocaulus playing with a ball 2019-07-08_16.26.40.png|An extreme multitude of baby Diplocaulus Screenshot 2019-07-26 17.15.22.png|Dinopedia entry Category:Mobs [[Category:Mobs Category:Piscivore Category:Tameable Category:Neutral Category:Aquatic Category:Carboniferous Category:Permian Category:Vertebrate Category:Amphibian